


Xander Manages Some Mischief Makers

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Multi, Star Trek References, Stranger in a Strange Land, Xander has one eye, Xander sees all, Xander took a wrong turn at Albuquerque, drive by Harry sitings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Xander sees something odd while he’s in London and winds up on some strange street that wasn’t on any map he’d seen, and the people there are weirder than the demons he’s seen. A couple of friendly red-heads might help make things better though.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Xander Manages Some Mischief Makers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



> Merry Trope-mas Day #27: Crossover, 1_million_words a-z challenge - X, stories_a_z challenge - X
> 
> A/N: So many choices for this one as well, but @craterdweller requested Xander w/ Fred or George and I don’t split up the twins, so we get this lol. So, as I started writing this, I had all kinds of ideas, so if you like this, you might want to follow it because I’ll probably be adding more chapters to it in the future :D (P.S. I should probably tell you, I give no promises as to WHEN those updates will happen, so don't nag)

Xander was lost, and while this wasn’t necessarily anything new since the Sunnydale crew had arrived in England, it was still annoying. Looking around for any kind of recognizable building or landmark, he suddenly froze, staring at a hole in the wall bar that looked like it should maybe be condemned. Its structural integrity aside, what bothered him was the strange shimmer he was seeing as a couple of oddly dressed people entered the bar. Sensing a mystery, he decided to follow, after subtly checking to make sure he had his normal assortment of weaponry tucked around his body.

Walking into the gloomy interior of the bar, it took a minute for his eye to focus in the lamp-lit room, but when he did, his eyebrows shot up in shock. Muttering to himself, he made his way through the bar as inconspicuously as possible, completely steering clear of a table full of what looked like the old movie depictions of witches, stringy hair and warts and all, “Definitely not in Kansas anymore.” 

Noticing a side door that people seemed to keep entering and leaving through, he waited until the next person headed that way and trailed after them, completely confused as they wound up in a dead end alley. But the man pulled out what looked like an honest to gods wand and tapped on the bricks and suddenly the thing was splitting apart and he was greeted by a whole nother world. Ducking quickly inside before the wall closed up again, he stepped off to the side, putting his back to the wall so he could get a better idea of what was going on. Watching people walking around in pointy hats with robes, shop signs hawking cauldrons and wands and robes, shit moving that shouldn’t be, he laughed slightly hysterically and ruffled his hair. “Giles is gonna kill me.”

~~

After listening for a while, he found out the street he was on was called Diagon Alley...which automatically made him wonder if there was a Vertic and Horizont Alley as well. Apparently it was the main shopping point for the honest to gods witches and wizards wandering around. Xander was honestly wondering if maybe somebody in the shady bar had hit him over the head and he was dreaming because it was all just too insane.

Finally gathering his nerve, he set out down the street, sticking out more than a little in his jeans and long sleeve shirt combo, though he did notice a lot of the kids and teens running around were dressed a lot like him. He’d stepped out of the flow of traffic to try to get his bearings once more when a young man with dark hair and glasses and funny little scar on his head stopped and smiled at him.

“You look a bit lost, can I help?”

“I’m not sure really? I’m still not quite sure how the hell I wound up here, but it’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh, you’re American! Yeah, from what I’ve heard, things are done a lot differently over there. Umm, well, if you follow this street all the way to the end, you’ll see a wonky white building with some goblins out front, that’s Gringotts Bank. Umm, all the main clothing and supply stores are along this road. Oh, if you want some ice cream, Fortescue’s is amazing, and you have to try Honeydukes’ chocolates and candies.” 

Xander laughed, “A man after my own heart. I’m guessing I’d need to go change my money at the bank though?” He’d seen the signs saying something was so many knuts and sickles and galleons, so he had to assume.

The young man laughed with him and shrugged. “If you tell them you’re visiting, they might not care, but if you’re going to be staying, you might want to see about getting an account, just in case. Plus, the goblins can help with all the exchange rate stuff…for a price.” He rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Cool, thanks for the help. Anywhere else I should definitely check out before I leave?”

“Oh, if you like toys and jokes and stuff, you should check out Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, you can’t miss it, just look for the giant redhead.”

Before Xander could question him further, a silvery ghost-like otter appeared and a girls’ voice came out, “Harry, you better not have gotten distracted by the new broom display again. Hurry up, or we’re going to be late for our portkey.”

“Oh shite, sorry, mate. Gotta run. Enjoy your stay!”

And with that, he was off and running, dodging through people who all seemed to want to greet him. Wondering what that was all about, and also about the ghost animal thingy -because seriously, the best note sending device ever! - he shrugged and started heading towards the end of the street and the bank with the _goblins???_

Making note of where the ice cream and candy shops were along the way, he stumbled to a stop as he saw _the giant redhead_ in front of one of the shops. Dude wasn’t kidding about it apparently. Wondering what the hell a wheeze was anyway, he peered in through the windows, watching the various toys on display as well as further back into the store where even more things were flying or spinning or _exploding_. It looked like complete chaos, but a lot of fun too.

He was just about to step away from the window when a voice called out, “Hurry up, Forge, we’re late again!” and suddenly a body was slamming into him. Xander managed to grab hold of the slender figure, spinning them slightly so they could catch their balance when a second figure plowed into them, sending the three of them tumbling to the ground in a tangled pile. Xander winced and opened his eye, feeling thoroughly disoriented as two handsome faces stared down at him. “Did I hit my head hard enough I’m seeing double?”

The face on the left laughed and sat up, tugging his doppleganger with him. “Sorry about that, mate, I’m Fred, this is my brother George.”

“Merlin, sorry about that, not exactly good business etiquette bowling over our customers is it?” George laughed and stood, hauling Fred up with him before the two held a hand out each to him.

Propping himself up, Xander got a good look at the twin red-heads, completely identical except for their suits. He laughed and took their hands, letting them help him up. “Guessing you’re the Weasleys?” He pointed to the store’s name above their heads.

“Well, we’re two of them, at least…” Fred started speaking before his brother picked up the sentence.

“There’s a whole lot more of us, though.”

“Nine of us just in the main family…”

“And that’s not counting all the ones who have married in and their sprogs.”

Xander’s eye bounced between the two as they swapped off speaking, his smile growing. “That’s so awesome. Is it a twin thing or a magic thing?”

They looked at each other and back at him, shrugging in tandem as they spoke together, _“Just kind of an us thing.”_

Fred waved a hand vaguely. “We’ve met other twins…”

“Went to school with another set, even…”

“But none of them are able to do it…”

“So who knows?”

Xander just grinned, completely charmed by the twinspeak, not to mention how good looking the two were anyway. “So, uh, gotta ask, what’s a ‘wheeze’ anyway?”

George laughed and made a grand gesture towards the entrance, “Well, my good fellow, it will be our honor to show you.”

Xander looked between the two of them, then shrugged, “Sure, why not.”

~~

The next hour was one of the funnest Xander had had in forever. The twins took him on a tour of the store, showing off some of their favorite inventions, and wasn’t that a shock, not only did they own the shop, but they had invented most of the products they sold. It was as they passed by the desk that Xander froze in place, his eye widening in horrified fascination. “You guys have Tribbles? Pastel Tribbles?” 

Fred stopped, tilting his head as he tried to figure out what their new friend was talking about. Finally spotting what he was looking at, he laughed, shaking his head. “Is that what they call them in America? They’re Pygmy Puffs, George and I breed them for the colors.”

George draped himself across his brother’s back, “They’re actually really popular, besides being so soft, their purr will help you relax.”

“Great for people with stressful jobs. A lot of our Aurors have gotten them.”

Xander turned his head so he could look at them, “Aurors?”

“Oh, um, police men? Law enforcement anyway.”

Xander could only think about the house full of temperamental Slayers he’d escaped from that afternoon. Maybe he ought to get one for Giles…

The twins looked at each other for a long moment, Fred raising an eyebrow, George tilting his head, before both turned to face Xander once more. Fred showed an unusual hesitance as he started to speak, “You know, Xander, George and I close up shop in another hour or so.”

“We were wondering if you’d maybe like a couple of tour guides while you’re here?”

_“Maybe grab a bite to eat after?”_

Xander stared at them in shock, because that kind of sounded an awful lot like a date type thing, especially with as bashful as the two were acting when they’d been so exuberant otherwise. “Seriously? You want to go out? With me?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Good lookin’ bloke…”

“Good sense of humor…”

“And nobody went to school with.” All three grinned at that.

_“What’s not to like?”_

Xander blushed slightly, “Cool, yeah...yeah, I’d like that.”

“Awesome. Well, like I said, we’ve got another hour or so, but…”

“You’re welcome to stick around here…”

“Or we could meet you someplace…”

“Whatever’s easier.”

Xander thought about it for a moment, “Well, I probably should head to that bank some guy told me about. Can’t wait to see what these goblins are. I mean, who knew when I got lost in London this afternoon I’d wind up on a street full of actual storybook witches and wizards.”

The twins' eyes grew wide and Fred whispered, “Oh shite, you’re a Muggle?”

Xander tilted his head, “What’s a Muggle?”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
